were_back_a_dinosaurs_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dweeb
Dweeb is one of the supporting protagonists in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He is a hilarious Green Parasaurolophus and is voiced by Charles Fleischer and Kristin Fairlie, who voiced Roger Rabbit and also voiced Babar the African Elephant.'' Appearances Just like his fellow dinosaur friends, Dweeb was retrieved by Captain Neweyes and fed Brain Grain cereal, becoming intelligent and friendly in the process. He is first seen eating hot dogs with Woog the Triceratops and Elsa the Pterodactyl, when Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex, another dinosaur fed Brain Grain, shows up and introduces himself. Dweeb tells Woog they've eaten 250 hot dogs before introducing himself to Rex and adding mustard on his hot dog. When the other dinosaurs express guilt over their past actions for when they were wild, Dweeb says that they've evolved as a result of their consuming of the Brain Grain. After the hot dog lunch, the dinosaurs meet Captain Neweyes, who explains that he fed them Brain Grain so that he could grant childrens' wishes on seeing real dinosaurs. Amazed at seeing so many kids wish they could see a real dinosaur, Dweeb and the others agree to follow Neweyes' request. After reaching the middle future, and being told to find Dr. Bleeb and the Museum of Natural History, the dinosaurs are dropped off in the Hudson River, where they come across Louie, a boy who's trying to run away to the circus. They agree to accompany him as they go to the circus. When Rex falls into the river and nearly drowns, Louie uses a crane to help him back onto dry land. Dweeb and the other dinosaurs help by keeping the crane from being pulled into the water under Rex's heavy weight. Rex is rescued, to everyone's relief and they start exploring the city. While hiding in an alley to avoid being spotted, Louie takes flight on Elsa to find a way to get to Central Park. While waiting, Dweeb is forced to pull a hungry Woog back into the alley. He loses his grip and falls into the alley, crashing into some trash cans. He comes out (with a banana peel on his snout) upon seeing Louie and Elsa come back with a new friend, Cecilia Nuthatch. After introducing themselves, they all join the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, acting like robots so they could reach Central Park. However, during the parade, Rex starts singing "Roll Back the Rock to the Dawn of Time" after hearing children wish to see a real dinosaur. Dweeb and the other dinosaurs worry, but nothing seems to go wrong, until eventually, the crowd discovers that Rex, and the other dinosaurs, are real. As the crowd flees, Louie and Cecilia are seperated from the dinosaurs, but told to get to Central Park, where they'll meet up with them. Unfortunately, the dinosaurs learn that Professor Screweyes, Neweyes' evil brother whom they were told to avoid, is in Central Park running the circus. Before they could warn their friends, they are chased by the police around the city. Woog and Dweeb take a motorcycle, but get seperated. Dweeb ends up driving down into a subway and riding through a moving train. He introduces himself to the passengers before getting out and driving down the track. Dweeb ends up above ground again, where he reunites with his fellow dinosaur friends and loses the cops. After losing the cops, Dweeb and the other dinosaurs reach Screweyes' circus, but are too late, for Louie and Cecilia have joined the circus. Screweyes strikes a deal with the dinosaurs; if they take his Brain Drain pills and revert to their wild selves again, he'll let the kids go, but if not, he will keep them for his show. Dweeb tearfully agrees and, along with the other dinosaurs, becomes wild again. At the night of the show, Dweeb and the other dinosaurs are chained and can only watch as Rex breaks loose of Screweyes' control and tries to kill him. However, Louie manages to convince Rex to put him down and return to his friendly self. After hugging Elsa and Woog, returning them to their friendly selves as well, Louie and Cecilia hug Dweeb, and after a funny transformation, becomes his friendly self again, and happy to see his friends again. Captain Neweyes later shows up to take the dinosaurs and kids home. The following morning, at the Museum of Natural History, Dweeb is the third to introduce himself to the visiting kids. In the movie, Robyn Starling and Friends: And The Carnivorous Dinosaurs' Fist Strike, Dweeb was 9 years old and going to rescue Marty and the three other modern animals with his friends and the nine-year-old girl named Robyn Starling and defeat the villains and the 122,971 Margie Ave. was explode and go back to school and take Dianandrina to Hyatt Regency Chicago again. Gallery We're Back coloring page Dweeb.png vier-dinos-in-new-york-were-back!-dinosaurs-story-elsa-woog-rex-und-D28RD4.jpg We're Back pic.jpg Were back stickers.png 1246054827960.jpg my_vernulis_1.46.avi_snapshot_00.08.34_2013.07.04_10.00.35.jpg Dinos1-23178-10110.jpg Dce31f59b61982dd714bed4e59be4116.jpg 146770_original.jpg v00032.PNG my_vernulis_1.46.avi_snapshot_00.29.39_2013.07.04_10.04.22.jpg We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9119536-1280-1024.jpg We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9060842-1280-1024.jpg We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9071082-1280-1024.jpg Vier Dinos in New York book.jpg 21803-1.jpg We're-back-logo.jpg Were-Back.jpg 1373110651.jpg MZIf7ri.png IMG 7219.PNG My-vernulis-istoriya-dinozavra.jpg Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1355.jpg We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9063680-1280-1024.jpg|4 Dinosaurs were screaming 1385891131 istoriya-dinozavra-2.jpg A27d027e37f8643fe9ea68b77b69328d.jpg 15.jpg 1282920491 istoria.dino3.jpg We-re-Back-A-Dinosaur-s-Story-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-9060890-1280-1024.jpg Dumb.png Wereback2.jpg IMG 1491.JPG were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg|Louie rides Dweeb giphy.gif|Louie rides 502881175.jpg IMG 1406.JPG Were Back size comparison.jpg We're Back Official Model Sheet Dweeb 2.png We're Back Official Model Sheet Dweeb 1.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs